24 Oneshots in 24 Hours
by Vera Amber
Summary: Complete! Exactly what the title says. I have 24 writing prompts, and I'm going to write a oneshot based on each. The catch? I have to write one every hour, for twenty-four hours. Starting at midnight. Cue insanity, insomnia, and insijokes.
1. Introduction

24 writing prompts.  
24 hours.

Am I insane?  
Completely.

Will this be fun?  
Very.

Confused?

I've come up with a list of 24 writing prompts.  
Every hour, for the next twenty four hours, starting at midnight, I'm going to write a short oneshot based on the prompt that correspond to it.  
I'm not allowed to start each writing prompt before the hours begins.  
If it reaches :57 of the hour, and I'm not finished with the oneshot, I have to post it as is.  
Even if it sucks.  
Also, my bestie, Fangalicous08, is staying up with me.

The writing prompts?

1. Beginning  
2. Autumn  
3. Mexico  
4. Tinsel  
5. Music  
6. Vampire  
7. Spaghetti  
8. Moron  
9. Pepsi  
10. Cheerleaders  
11. United  
12. Breaks  
13. Guitars  
14. Hairspray  
15. Meow  
16. Golf  
17. Butterflies  
18. Alcohol  
19. Coffin  
20. Ke$ha  
21. Salsa  
22. Pillow  
23. Energy  
24. Success

The idea?

Mine. But you can totally use it if you want to, as long as you credit me.


	2. 1: Beginning

**So...this one's kinda random.**

**Heh.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Bella, or Ella, but I own myself and I half own B'Ella.

* * *

**

"In the beginning..." someone thundered, sounding an awful lot like a girl.

Max appeared in a puff of Penguin Purple™ smoke. "Duuuuude!" she exclaimed. "You sound like...like...like!"

The thunderous voice, which suddenly had a face, with hazel eyes, and red/orange hair, glared at Max. "Well, _I'm_ not the one that's interrupting, like, like!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say, Vera."

B'Ella appeared in a puff of Fabulousss Orange™ smoke. "Um, why is Vera even...like, like?"

Vera paused, then shrugged. "I dunno, I just kinda felt like, like, like, it."

"...right."

**See, I said it was random!**

**Btw, it's exactly 100 words. So it's a drabble. :D**

**And I supposed "Like" would make more sense than "Beginning"...but whatevs.**

**XD**

**R&R?**


	3. 2: Autumn

**This one's not so random, heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Fang.**

Max lays down on the grass patiently, completely covered with leaves. She peers out, holding her breath, waiting for someone.

It doesn't take long for him to appear.

Grinning, Max watches as Fang slowly walks toward the pile of leaves she's stationed in, waiting for him to get nearer...

He's lost in thought, so he doesn't notice when Max suddenly leaps out of a pile of leaves, but he _definitely_ notices when she tackles him into a different pile.

Startled, he attempts to punch Max, only to completely and utterly miss when she rolls off of him, laughing uncontrollably.

Still cracking up, Max helps Fang to his feet. "Your...face...!" she gets out through her laughter.

He rolls his eyes. "You do this every year."

Max says, with a big smile, "And isn't it fun?"

Max_ loves_ autumn.

Fang, on the other hand, isn't such a huge fan.

**This one's 150 words...a drabble and a half, maybe?**

**XD**

**R&R?**


	4. 3: Mexico

**This one's a bit more random...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Dr. M's house, Iggy, St. Fang of Boredom, Mexico, Fang, or the monkey in Iggy's pants.**

One day, Max was sitting on Dr. M's couch, boredly watching TV.

Suddenly, Iggy ran up, wearing a sombrero.

In a Mexican accent, he said, "¿Me permite meter un mono en tú pantalones?" (1)

Max blinked. "Eh? Say what?"

"Yo dije '¿Me permite meter un mono en tú pantalones?'" (2)

"My DJ...permitted...a meter...and mono...into...pant loins? Huh?"

Iggy got an expression on his face best described as "-_-". "Deja que te ensene." (3)

Max blinked again. "Uh...okay..."

Iggy grabbed her arm and suddenly...

...they were in Mexico.

Max stared and gaped at the same time. "WTF? My life...just got really, really weird."

"¡Ver, mira!" (4) Iggy exclaimed, pointing at some blonde chick wearing a cloak trying to shove a limp monkey down someone's pants.

Max continued to stare. But when she realized who the someone was, she stared even more...

It was _Fang_.

"Fang, WTF?" she demanded, marching over to him.

Apparently he didn't hear her, because he continued on his conversation with the blonde chick.

"¡No! ¡No monos en mi pantalones!" (5) he exclaimed.

The blonde chick tilted her head, petting the monkey. "¿Por que?" (6)

"¡Los monos morden!" (7)

The blonde chick gasped, before staring down at the still limp monkey in her arms. She sobbed, then ran in the opposite direction.

Max blinked, yet again. "Ummm, Fang...what just happened?"

"You really, really don't want to know."

* * *

"Hey, Max!" Iggy said, repeatedly poking her nose. "Wake up!"

Max sleepily blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You were sleeping, and it was annoying..."

"Um, how is my sleeping annoying?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's like el mono en los pantalones." (8) he said, pulling a monkey out of his pants.

Max stared.

* * *

Max blinked repeatedly, once again sleepily. _So...it was a dream...inside a dream...?_

She shrugged, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

**Look, Skits! I fit WTFML in! .D**

**Btw, big thanks to Fangalicous08, who helped with the Spanish, since mine sucks.**

**(1) "Can I put a monkey in your pants?"  
****(2) "I said 'Can I put a monkey in your pants?'"  
****(3) "Let me show you."  
****(4) "See, look!"  
****(5) "No! No monkey in my pants!"  
****(6) "Why?"  
****(7) "The monkey's dead!"  
****(8) "...the monkey in my pants."**

**R&R?**


	5. 4: Tinsel

**This one's also random. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella or Total.**

_A few days before Christmas..._

Ella slowly snuck up behind Total, a big box in her hands.

When she was standing right behind him, she slowly tipped the box forward...

...sending a huge amount of tinsel down on Total.

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted. "The tinsel! IT'S EATING MEEEEEEE!"

Ella cracked up, so she didn't notice that Total actually _was_ being eaten by the tinsel.

Total was never seen again, although there are rumors he's the Overlord of Tinselland...

Wherever that is.

**That's really short...only a bit more than 75 words...**

**I'mma try and make the next one longer. And slightly less random.**

**R&R?**


	6. 5: Music

**This one's kinda random... okay, it's really random. But good random.**

**XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brigid, Lissa, or the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.**

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling!_ Brigid screeched. And when I say screeched I mean _SCREECHED_. Brigid, can't sing. Worth crap.

_Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!_ Lissa sang. While she wasn't screeching, per se, she was so horribly offkey she sounded like a drunk penguin. Lissa can't really sing either.

_Can't you feel my heartbeat fast?_ Brigid's screechy voice sang, damaging eardrums everywhere.

_I want this to last!_ This time, Lissa was so offkey she was onkey.

No, wait, I take that back, she was so offkey she was...offkey.

_I need you by my side!_ Brigid screeched, before grabbing Lissa and making out with her.

Um.

Well.

That was...

Unexpected.

Thankfully, since they were making out, Lissa and Brigid could no longer sing.

Phew.

**...yeah.**

**It's still short, but it's longer than the last one...**

**R&R?**


	7. 6: Vampire

**So, this one's also random, but only because Max is insane.**

**Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Angel, Angel, NonCassie, the First Evil, BtVS, or Xander.**

"From beneath you, it devours." NonCassie said in a weird guy voice, turning into some freaky monster that was supposedly the First Evil.

Max scowled, suddenly remembering that this episode of _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ didn't have Xander in it. In fact, it was the only episode in the entire show that didn't have Xander in it.

While Max was _obsessed___with Xander, he always brought a sort of..._campiness _to the show.

Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me, either, and what's even weirder was that Max hadn't realized until nearly the end of the episode..

Flipping the channel – there were two different TV stations doing BtVS marathons, as odd/cool as that is – Max got comfy and started watching...

...only to realize it was the episode where Angel _(spoiler that were removed for Fangalicous08's sake)_. "Angel, you bastard!" Max shrieked, throwing a couch cousin at the TV, even though it wasn't technically Angel's fault.

Angel – the blonde telepathic six-seven year old birdkid, not the nonevil vampire played by David Boreanaz – ran into the room. "You called for me, Max?" she said innocently.

Max facepalmed. "No, not you, stupid, Angel!" She pointed at the TV.

"...uh-huh."

"Stupid vampire." Max muttered, staring intently at the TV as Angel the Birdkid slowed edged way from her.

**If you want to know what the spoiler is, review, I'll tell you in an RR.**

**I think this one's a bit less random 'cauz I got half an hour of sleep before writing it...heh.**

**R&R?**


	8. 7: Spaghetti

**I'm soooo tired. And I haven't even stayed up that late. -_-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jeb, Max, Canada, Italy, or Dr. M's house.**

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Jeb – yes, _Jeb_, who was alone in his apartment – picked up on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, would you like to buy some Christiani Spaghetti, imported directly from Canada? It's 100% Italian!"

Jeb said, "Thanks, but no," before hanging up.

A few seconds later...

Ringringring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, would you like to buy some Christiani Spaghetti, imported directly from-"

"No."

Click.

A bit less than a minute later...

Riiiiing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, would you like to buy some Christiani-"

Click.

About ten seconds later...

Rrrrring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, would you l-"

CLICK.

A few thousand milliseconds later...

RINGRINGRING.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!"

CLICK.

A few hundred miles away, Max stared at Dr. M's house phone. _Oh-kay then..._ she thought slowly. _Jeb's finally gone off the deep end..._

**Heh.**

**R&R?**


	9. 8: Moron

**This one's ridiculously short, but I'm _sooo_ tired...argh...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max or Iggy.**

"Idiot." Max whacked Iggy upside the head with a paper towel roll.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a moron." Iggy corrected.

"...uh-huh. Whatever you say..."

**See, I said it's short... -_-**

**R&R?**


	10. 9: Pepsi, er, by Skits

Um, okay, Skits here. Some of you may know me as Fangalicous08.

Sorry, V. You've been hackethed.

Anyway, so Vera took a "mini-nap" and told me to text her to wake her up...

Uh, yeah...that failed.

Obviously, I've been texting her throughout the hour and she's still asleep...

So, she said she'd post what she had at the end of the hour, but that's nothing...and I felt obligated to tell ya'll that and...yeah, I just wanted to see if I could hack her, too. -grins- I can.

Really, V, you changed one thing in your pass...

-looks at time- -bites lip-

I'm so tempted...

I'm gonna regret this later, I just know it. Don't kill me, V! -hides from whatever weapon-

Uh...let's see...would it count if I wrote this one?

What is this? Pepsi...hmm...

* * *

Max walked into the kitchen slowly, trying to comb through her tangled locks. She opened the fridge.

"Perfect." She said, grabbing the last Pepsi. She opened it...

And it turned into the Great Pepsi Volcano. She was covered from head to toe with sticky soda/pop(whichever you prefer to say).

"This is great..." She muttered.

* * *

Heh...drabble...V's going to kill me I know it.

Well, I'll keep trying to wake her up...

Peace.

-Skits


	11. 10: Cheerleaders

**Hi, it's Vera again.**

**Not only did I fall asleep, but my alarm clock system (Fangalicous08 was going to text me if I disappeared) broke. My phone fell off my bed and the battery popped out...**

**So of course I'm going to attempt to do the 16 oneshots I haven't done yet.**

**I should be up 'til about 4AM.**

**Joy.**

**Also, Skits, I'mma keep your Pepsi chapter...just because I love it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lissa, Max, or _Heroes._**

One day, Lissa was at cheerleader practice, practicing cheerleading.

While the author used to be a cheerleader, she only remembers one cheer, so Lissa shall practice that one cheer, slightly altered:  
"A-T-T-A-C-K, the Slurres are back! A-T-T-A-C-K, the leader of the pack!"

Suddenly, something with wings swooped down.

It was a birdkid.

It was Max.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world!" she shouted, ridiculously sleep deprived.

Lissa gaped at her.

See, Max had just finished watching every single episode of _Heroes_...ever.

Without stopping.

Max grabbed Lissa and lifted her up into the air.

"Nooooooo!" Lissa cried.

Mwahahaha-ing, Max flew away, Lissa dangling below her. "I SHALL SAVE TEH WORLDZ WITH YOU IN MY POSESSION, CHEERLEADER!"

The other cheerleaders could do nothing but stare.

**This probably won't make sense unless you've seen _Heroes_, so sorry about that, heh.**

**By the way, you don't want to know what the word "slurre" means.**

**R&R?**


	12. 11: United

**This one's longer, but it's still kinda short...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella, Dr. M, Fang, Iggy's sombrero, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, or Gazzy.**

The Flock, plus Ella (Dr. M was off hiding somewhere, for some reason), were sitting around the kitchen table, munching on some food.

Suddenly, Fang, wearing Iggy's sombrero from the Mexico chapter, jumped up, pulled a guitar out of nowhere, and started guitar riffing.

For no appeared reason.

"Oh Em Geeeeee!" Max squeed. "You're soooo hawt when you do that Fang!"

Fang stopped guitar riffing and stared blankly at her. Max shrugged, before jumping up, whipping out a piano, and doing whatever the piano equivalent of a guitar riff is.

(The author would like to point out that she actually does play piano, but can't think of anything that's basically the piano version of a guitar riff, and nothing else particularly fits, so she's just going to say that.)

The Flock and Ella stared at Max and Fang in amazement, gaping at their musique skillz.

Ella suddenly jumped up, pulled out a harmonica, and, uh, harmonica'd.

Nudge whipped out a microphone, jumped to her feet, and sang, "LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OMG!" Max said, continuing to play a...piano riff? "We should SOOOO form a band!"

"But we don't have a drummer!" Ella pointed out.

"You're right...hm..." Max looked around for a moment, before pointing at Iggy. "I bet HE can be our drummer!"

Iggy stared at her forehead. "Uhhh...?"

Max stopped piano riffing, yanked Iggy to his feet, and sat him down behind a magically appearing drum set. She ran back over to her piano, before commanding, "Now, play!"

And so they guitar riffed/piano riffed/harmonica'd/LAAAAAAAAAAAA'd/drummed.

A little while later, Fang suddenly froze, and in a very OOC way, said, "Hey, we need a name!"

Ella gasped. "You're right! We don't have one!"

"What should we call ourselves?" Max wondered.

Angel and Gazzy, who'd been absent in this chapter so far and demanded an appearance, suddenly jumped up and said, in unison, "You should calls yourselves United!"  
Iggy, Ella, Max, and Fang gasped. "You're right! That's a _perfect_ name!" Ella exclaimed.

And so United played. And played. And played.

And eventually, they got uberrich and famous. Like, _uber_famous.

Fang's sombrero – which, remember, is actually Iggy's sombrero – also became famous.

All because Max thought Fang was hawt when he guitar riffed.

**XD**

**This also could've worked for the Music chapter...**

**R&R?**


	13. 12: Breaks

**This one's a bit different.**

**It's a sequel.**

**To the United chapter.**

**Dundundun.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ella, Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, or Max II.**

Ella frowned. United had just finished a concert, and were now signing autographs...and while Fang, Max, Iggy, and Nudge were being almost literally mobbed by fans, _no one_ was asking for Ella's autograph.

"Hey, you know what?" Ella shouted, jumping up. "I quit!"

Everyone except Max ignored her. Max, on the other hand, gasped. "Ella! No! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Ella retorted, running off.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Max shouted, sobbing.

No one heard her.

A few months later...

Max stared at the newspaper headline in horror.

_Ella Martinez marries her sister's clone!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Max shouted, quickly reading the article.

But it got worse.

Grabbing a different newspaper, Max stared in horror some more.

_Ella Martinez forms band with her wife and sister's clone, Max II!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Max shouted, yet again.

Reading the article, she discovered that Ella's new band was called Breaks.

And that Breaks would soon be uber_uber_rich and famous, while United was only _uber_rich and famous.

Snarling, Max thought, _I'll kill that clone if it's the last thing I do!_

**Dundundun...**

**R&R?**


	14. 13: Guitars

**This one's still random, but not so much...**

**Oh, and this one's the sequel to the Breaks chapter, so it's the threequel to the United chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Ella, Max II, Nudge, Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, or Dr. M. But I do own myself.**

Max jumped on stage, where Ella and Max II were performing. Apparently, Ella was an awesomerifical singer, better than Nudge was, and she could play the piano...and Max II could play the guitar.

Who knew?

"HEY!" Max shouted to the crowds. "THESE PEOPLE ARE POSERS! THEY'RE FUKKIN PREPZ!"

The crowd gasped.

"Are you serious?" some random chick with red-orange hair demanded. "They totalilly pwn you!"

The crowd gasped again.

Scowling at the red-orange-haired chick, Max ran over to her clone and half-sister-in-law and grabbed her guitar.

"Hey!" Max II exclaimed. "Do you know how much that thing cost? REPSECT THE GUITAR, DUDE!"

Ignoring Max II, Max quickly lifted the guitar into the air and-

WHAM.

Max II dropped to the floor, dead.

"MWAHAHA!" Max shouted triumphantly.

The crowd stared in horror.

"Duuude..." the red-orange-haired chick – let's call her Vera – said. "You just...killed your clone...who's also your half-sister-in-law...on stage..._duuude..._"

"You little BETCH!" Ella shrieked, tackled Max.

Unfortunately for Max, she was still holding Max II's guitar, so when Ella tackled her, she impaled herself on it.

The crowd cheered.

Vera just stared.

Soon after, Ella, Nudge, and Angel formed the band Sparklezzz And Junk, Fang and Iggy ran off to get hitched like Ella and Max II had, Gazzy got sent to rehab for an addiction to Freecell, and everyone wondered where Dr. M was.

**Heh, I like this one...and it's longer, too.**

**R&R?**


	15. 14: Hairspray

**This one takes place in Virginia, when the flock was staying with Anne.**

**You can thank bookworminpeace for the idea, heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anne or Nudge.**

Anne glared at her reflection in the mirror. "ARGH! My hair refuses to stay in place!"

Nudge appeared. "You hair hates you, right?"

Anne nodded.

"Well, try some Violent Violet Hairspray™!" Nudge handed Anne a canister. "It _always_ makes your hair do _exactly_ what you want it to!"

Anne smiled, kind of freakishly. "Thanks Nu- I mean, Tiffany-Krystal!"

Later that day...

Anne shrieked. "WHY IS MY HAIR BRIGHT PURPLE?"

"Well, um, Violent Violet Hairspray™ kind of... turns your hair purple."

Anne gaped at Nudge. "What?"

Nudge stuck out her tongue, before disappearing.

**Heh, random...it's also a drabble.**

**R&R?**


	16. 15: Meow

**This one's kinda random...**

**It also has a bit of Fax in it. :D You can blame fangandmaxlover24 for that.**

**And it's kind of inspired by the time I got turned into a cat – VeraCat – while in search of Channel 1.**

**You don't want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang, or Total.**

So there Max and Fang were, making out while the stumbled down the hallway – where they were headed, no one knew – when they tripped over Total.

Landing on top of Fang, Max squeaked, scrambled to her feet, then helped Fang up. She turned around, looked down, and realized that...

Total didn't have a head anymore.

What. The. Hell.

She stared. So did Fang.

"...um." she finally got out. "...why is there no blood?"

Suddenly, Total's head and body slowly disintegrated to reveal...

A cat?

Max and Fang stared some more.

TotalCat blinked at them. "Um...meow?"

**Yeah, I know, heh.**

**Also, it's a drabble.**

**R&R?**


	17. 16: Golf

**O_O I'm 9min late! EEP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gazzy or Max.**

Gazzy frowned. "But why?"

"Oh, well, you know why..." Max said casually.  
"Liar. I have no idea." He blinked. "...what are we even talking about?"

"For reasons unknown, the author's doing an acrostic instead of writing an actual oneshot, so..."

**I was going to do something better, but, y'know, I went past 7PM...**

**R&R?**


	18. 17: Butterflies

**This one's proof that Angel's evil.**

**She's evil, I tell you, EVIL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Max.**

Angel ran through the house, jumping around and giggling like mad. "I'm a butterfly, I'm a butterfly!" she chanted.

"Hey, Ange." Max said, smiling, when she walked past her in the hallway.

"Hi Max!" Angel said cheerfully. "Want to be a butterfly with me?"

"Sorry, Angel, I'm kind of busy...maybe later."

Angel glared at Max and stared straight into her eyes. "You...will...be...a...butterfly...with...me...!"

Max stared at her blankly and said in a mechanical voice, "Yes, master."

**Heh.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**R&R?**


	19. 18: Alcohol

**This one's kinda short, too...argh...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Fang, Total, or Monopoly...**

I don' shink I like alcoshol shat mush Fang..." Max slurred. "Ish all shubbly..."

Fang nodded enthusiastically. "Ish very shubbly n shunk."

"Shey, Fang..." Max said, stumbled to her feet (they were both sitting down on Dr. M's couch). "I shwuv shou..."

Tripping into his lap, Max started making out with Fang, and he instantly return the favor.

"Shou know," Max said, when they were done kissing, "we should shplay Monosholy..."

"Shat shounds fun..."

And so they got the Monopoly board out.

Considering they were drunk, _very_ drunk, and constantly stopping to make out, then didn't realize when they accidentally tipped the entire Monopoly board – and themselves – onto TotalCat.

"Mrrp!" TotalCat said (meowed?) indignantly.

They ignored him.

**R&R?**


	20. 19: Coffin

**This one's also short...I coulda made it longer, but I actually really wanted to keep it short, heh. Hopefully, the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Lissa.**

"Let me out of here!" Lissa screamed, from inside the coffin.

"NEVER!" came the muffled reply, and Max shoveled more dirt onto said coffin.

"Noooooo..." Lissa sobbed.

"I have finally deleted the slurre, Lissa!" Max exclaimed. "BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Chirpchirpchirp.

Max shrugged. "Whatevs."

**XD**

**By the way, it's a half-drabble, so 50 words.**

**R&R?**


	21. 20: Kesha

**I really like this chapter, and it's long, too. Or, well, longish, compared to the other chapters... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nudge, Angel, Ella, Dr. M's kitchen table, Max, Ke$ha, _Your Love Is My Drug_, _Tik Tok_, _Blah Blah Blah_, _Dinosaur_, _Animal_, or _Take It Off_, all by Ke$ha.**

One day, Nudge, Angel, and Ella were assembled around Dr. M's kitchen table, as was Max, who was standing up.

"Hey, so I've got a question-" Max started.

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" Nudge interrupted.

Max stared at her. "...no, not really, Nudge... anyway...

"I know how you three _love_ trying on all your clothes-"

"Clothes!" Angel said.

"Boys blowing up our phones!" Ella added.

"Phones!" Angel agreed.

Max stared at both of them. "..."

After a moment of Ella, Angel, and Nudge staring at Max innocently, she said, "Aaaanyway...

"If you guys keep literally spending _hours_ trying on clothes at the mall," she explained, "they're going to kick us to curb-"

"Unless they look like Mick Jagger!" Nudge and Ella said in unison.

Max stared again. "Okay, WTF is going on here? Are you guys on drugs-"

"Your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!" all three of them said. Max suddenly realized they weren't talking, but _singing_...o_o.

"You guys are ignoring me, aren't you?"

No reply.

"Fine, then, I'll just ramble and go "blah blah blah"-"

"Think you'll be getting' this?" Nudge sang.

"Nah, nah, nah!" Angel added.

Max let out a strangled scream. "STOP SINGING OR- OR- OR I MAKE YOU ALL GET CAT SCANS!"

"O-L D-M A-N!" Angel sang.

"You're just an old man!" Nudge and Ella agreed.

Max stared at the three of them incredulously. "You're _trying_ to make me go crazy, aren't you?"

At their lack of responses, Max sighed. "You guys are suddenly, like, starstruck-"

"With every part, of this whole story!" they sang.

"You know what?" Max demanded. "I give up! YOU GUYS WIN!"

She ran away, making hysterical noises.

Angel, Nudge, and Ella looked at each other, before singing:

"There's a place downtown

"Where the freaks all come around

"It's a hole in the wall

"It's a dirty free-for-all!"

**XD**

**R&R?**


	22. 21: Salsa

**Heh, I really like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeb or Iggy's sombrero.**

One day, Jeb was watching TV, when a commercial for Christiani Spaghetti came on.

Except it wasn't for Christiani Spaghetti.

It was for Christiani Salsa.

"Hola!" a walking sombrero – _Iggy's_ sombrero - shouted. "I has salsa and it be yuuuuuum salsa!"

Insert Iggy's sombrero dancing, as chips and salsa paraded around it.

"Christiani Salsa!" some random voice said. "Only 24 payments of $2424.24 and 24 hours of your insanity! Call now to get a free plastic spork! -Christiani Corporations is not responsible for burns received by our _extremely_ hot salsa.-"

Jeb stared at the TV in shock.

"I _must_ buy some Christiani Salsa!"

**XD Ah, poor Jeb...he doesn't know what he's in for...**

**R&R?**


	23. 22: Pillow

**This one's kind of really random, heh, and it references a lot of the other oneshots...**

**It's long, too. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, its characters, or the idea that's it "mano", not "mono".**

ALLLL of the Maximum Ride characters were in this HUGE room, completely SURROUNDED by pillows.

They were all staring at each other when, suddenly, Iggy yelled, "PILLOW FIIIIIIGHT!"

The room quickly dissolved into chaos.

"Hi-YAH!"

"OW! YOU LITTLE BI-"

"I! HATE! AUTUMN!"

"Take that modern society!"

"IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!"

"TotalCat, run for your liiiiiiiiife!"

"OMGWTFBBQ SOME CHICK JUST FELT ME UP!"

"...aren't you a lesbian?"

"No, I'm a CLOSET lesbian! I think."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SALSA! IT BURNS!"

"Dude, WTF is wrong with him?"  
"Idk, let's fight!"

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"You...will...be...a...butterfly...with...me...!"

"Yesss, massster."

"Mrrp!"

"There's a place I know!"

"If you're lookin' for a show!"

"Where they go hardcore!"

"And there's glitter on the- OW!"

"Mommy...save me..."

"EAT FEATHERS, BEEETCH!"

"...the ones in your wings or the ones in your pillow?"

"BOTH!"

"WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR STILL PURPLE?"

"I can't feel my skull...W...T...F..."

"Saturday?"

"I shwuv shou Fang!"

"I shwuv shou too Max!"

"Dude, when the hell did they get drunk _again_?"

"I dunno. BEHIND YOU!"

"Wher- AHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA. Gotcha."

"¿Me permite meter un mono en tú pantalones?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT PUT A HAND IN MY PANTS!"

"I said mono, idiot, not mano."

"You're not an idiot, you're a moron!"

"Gee, tha- OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

And so on, until they all killed each other.

**Don't worry, everyone'll be realived by the next chapter, XD.**

**R&R?**


	24. 23: Energy

**This one's random...but whatevs, it's supposed to be, XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Gazzy, Max, Fang, Nudge, Ella, Total, or-**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Angel and Gazzy exclaimed, as they literally bounced off the ceiling.

Max, Fang, Nudge, Ella, and TotalCat stared.

"Um." was all Ella said.

"Who gave Angel ad Gazzy Red Bull?" Max demanded.

TotalCat slowly raised his paw (is that even possible?).

Max gaped and glared. "Why the hell did you do that? Are you INSANE?"

"They threatened to feed me to a gerbil..."

Nudge suddenly said, "That looks fun!", pulled out a can of Red Bull, drank the entire thing in 2.4 seconds, and started bouncing off the ceiling, too.

Fang just stared.

**Disclaimer: -Red Bull.**

**Didn't want to spoil the surprise, XD.**

**Btw, it's a drabble. :D**

**R&R?**


	25. 24: Success

"I just saved the world!" Max exclaimed.

"And I just wrote 24 oneshots in 24 hours!" Vera exclaimed. "Okay, so I didn't actually write one of the oneshots. And It was actually more like 26 hours...but still!"

Vera turned toward her readers, highfiving Max in the process. "So, you guys are epic. Why?This fic has _113_ reviews and _1252_ hits. That. Is. AWESOME!" Vera attempted to highuggle – highfive/huggle – all of her readers at the same time.

She failed, miserably.

Shrugging, she said, "Also! To Raptor:

I SOOOOOOOOOOO wanted to reply to your reviews! But I couldn't, because you were anonymous."

Insert ":(" smiley.

"But that doesn't mean I can't reply to them here."

Insert ":D" smiley.

Beginning: Mwahaha.  
Vampire: Well, it's one of the episodes after _Innocence...  
_Autumn: -grin-  
Mexico: I'm curious, what did you think they were talking about?  
Tinsel: Ooh, yes!  
But what about Magnolia? Is she just a faithful tinsel servant, as most people forget she exists?  
Music: Yes, hopefully they'll be so occupied in each other they'll forget about Fang. ;)  
Spaghetti: Agreed. Some of 'em can be very, _very_ persistent...  
Moron: XD Thanks!  
Pepsi: Well, I'm awake now, aren't I?  
Cheerleaders: Thanks! (:  
Breaks: Well, in my opinion it does, so...  
Guitars: I don't drink coffee (it tastes gross to me), but I was sleep deprived. And I'm still sleep deprived. XD.  
Hairspray: She does. XD  
Meow: His personality? Now I'm curious...  
Golf: ...okay then.  
Butterflies: XD Yep.  
Alcohol: -shrug- I dunno, I never bothered figuring it out...heh.  
Coffin: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Ke$ha: Same, same. XD

"I use the "XD" smiley a ridiculous number of times...heh.

That said:

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE EPIC AND JUNK!"

This time, Vera succeeded in highuggling all of her readers at the same time.

"R&R?" Max asked, since Vera was far too occupied with highuggling her readers.


End file.
